Thomas Carlson
Thomas is an upper-level whitelighter/witch and he is one of the most complicated charactors on the show, because he has had he powers bound, vanquished and stripped. He decided to focus on his whitelighter dutys before he died. ''Powers Thomas started off with the power to control and/or minipulate ice and cold(cryokinesis), he later learned how to control water (hydrokinesis) aswell but lost that power not long after. He has learned telepathy, molecure decceleration, telekinetic orbing and orbing. Unfortunatly he vanquished all these powers when the biggest evil called the dark soul took him over, The Dark Soul had the power to Astral project so he could leave Thomas's body without Thomas even knowing, but eventually Thomas decided to Vanquish his own powers which would also vanquish the dark souls powers and make him so weak he could never surface again. However later after, he started to gain molecure immobalization, molecure combustion and even Projection, but he stripped projection because it was turning him evil. Later on he learned molecure inhibition (the power to crystalise someone), plus it could only be used by someone who has known or knows cryokinesis and molecure immobalization. He has later learned how to use telekintic orbing again aswell as Orbing, Telepathy and Healing. he stripped molecular inhibition because he never used it. Later when Edward (one of the old ones) took his powers, they all went to the past and their mother gave her power to them (Preminition to Milly, Telekinesis to Ace and Molecular Immobalization to Thomas) and Thomas tapped into his Molecular power and learned them all, Inhibition, Decceleration, Combustion, Acceleration and Dispertionand he still knows them along with other Whitelighter powers like Glamoring. Family Thomas was seen with his adoptive parents on the first episode he came in, but they were never mentioned. Thomas once said that The Ancients (Ace, Riley, Milly, Kyle and Thomas) along with Christy and Simon were family to him. Also Milly and Ace are Thomas's biological sisters (which makes Simon his future nephew) and they have a another sister call Sarah-Jane Delight. Speices Thomas has been loads of different speices for strange reasons: he has been a telepath, ghost, whitelighter, warlock, demon and even the sources assasin. But also a mortal twice. He was a telepath and whitelighter at the same time (naturally). Spells Thomas has wrote a number of spells, here are a few: To wipe a memory :: ''Powers and emotion tied, :: a beings heart is where it hides, :: help them through there agony, :: wipe away this memory. To bind a witches magic :: To bind, :: To take my hand i'n mind, :: To cross the stars through the air, :: In night, :: In day, :: Your powers are put away. Thomas even wrote a spell to bind his own magic and counter each power he had: :: To bind, :: To take my hand in mind, :: Molecular combustion ends up in the dust bin, :: Power to freeze get caught in the breeze :: Power to project i now deflect. Category:Charactor Category:Whitelighter Category:Ancient Category:Powers Category:Speices